In the prior art many fatblends have been disclosed, that are suitable for fat-containing food products, such as:
confectionery products, fillings, cream alternatives, bakery products, cheese, margarines and spreads. In order to be applicable in each of these applications the fats must fulfil a number of criteria, such as PA1 84-95 wt % triglycerides PA1 5-15 wt % diglycerides PA1 25-45 wt % C.sub.18:2 PA1 0-11 wt % C.sub.18:3 PA1 5-25 wt % C.sub.18:1 PA1 N.sub.10 =7-31 PA1 N.sub.21 =3-25 PA1 N.sub.27 =0.7-10 PA1 N.sub.33 =0.5-4 PA1 N.sub.39 &lt;3 PA1 filling fat N.sub.5 &gt;50; N.sub.35 &lt;8 PA1 tub spread N.sub.5 =30-35; N.sub.35 &lt;5 PA1 wrapper spread N.sub.5 =38-45; N.sub.35 &lt;5 PA1 bakery products N.sub.5 &gt;45; N.sub.35 &lt;8 PA1 cream alternatives N.sub.5 .perspectiveto.30; N.sub.35 &lt;5 PA1 confectionery products N.sub.5 &gt;80; N.sub.35 &lt;8
they must have a critical plastic consistency, both at refrigeration and at ambient temperature (spreads) PA2 they must be melting readily and completely in the mouth (for all applications) PA2 and nowadays also: they preferably should be healthy (for all applications). PA2 &lt;3 wt % trans-acids PA2 &lt;6 wt % intermediate chain fatty acids
In order to meet the above requirements the fats must have a specific N-profile (solid fat index at different temperatures), while the fats also must have a specific fatty acid composition (i.e.: its FAME). Solutions for the above problem were found for fats based substantially on triglycerides. In most of these fats a structuring compound of the trisaturated type (i.e.: S.sub.3, S=saturated fatty acid) or a trans-fat had to be present. However, the presence of these triglycerides S.sub.3 or transrich triglycerides is not very beneficial for its healthy character, because it will cause a relatively high level of saturated or trans fatty acids in the fats, which saturated acids are believed to be responsible for heart- and vascular diseases. Therefore, a solution was sought in another direction. In WO 91/08677 a margarine oil is disclosed, that is low in trans fatty acids and low in intermediate chain saturated fatty acids (including C.sub.16:0) and wherein as a structuring fat 5-15 wt % of fatty acid diglycerides are present. So, the above fats comprise:
while the fatty acid residues are non-random distributed, and the fatblend displays a solid fat profile of:
The fatty acid composition of the diglycerides is not disclosed. However, from the examples it can be concluded that the diglycerides will be rich in UU-diglycerides, U=C.sub.18:1 and C.sub.18:2.
From the above composition it can be calculated that the fats have a theoretically minimum SAFA-content of 37 wt %. Moreover, the requirement for the non-random distribution causes, that the fats can only be obtained along an enzymic route using directing (1.3-specific) enzymes. The diglyceride-content is obtained by adjusting the water content during the enzymic conversion to levels that produce the required amount of 5-15 wt % of diglycerides.
Therefore, the above document does not provide a solution for fats with SAFA-contents below 37 wt %, wherein the fatty acids do not need to be present in a non-randomized way and that can contain higher amounts of diglycerides.
From EP 417 562 fat continuous emulsion are known, having an oil phase and a waterphase in a ratio of 99:1 to 5:95. The oil phase comprises a diglyceride mixture, which is not specified. According to reference example 2 the diglyceride mixture can be obtained by a conversion of glycerine with rapeseed oil in the presence of Ca(OH).sub.2. The product obtained contained 19,4% triglyceride and 79,6 wt % of diglyceride. This mixture was mixed with refined rapeseed oil. Similar oil products could be obtained by starting from palm oil and lard. In order to be able to make fat-continuous emulsions from these mixtures a phospholipid mixture comprising N-free phospholipid and N-containing phospholipid had to be used in a weight-ratio of at least 1,0. Nothing is disclosed about the role of the diglycerides, nor about a lowering of the melting point(s) of higher melting diglycerides.
From EP 378 893 oil/fat-compositions are known, comprising a diglyceride-containing glyceride mixture and a phospholipid with a specific composition. The fats are resistant against oxidation and can be used as cooking, deep frying, pan frying, roasting or baking fat. The oil can contain 5-100% of diglycerides. The fatty acid residues can have a chain length of 8-24 C-atoms, while the content of unsaturated fatty acid residues is up to 70 wt %. The content of SU-diglycerides is up to 40%, the content of SS-diglycerides is up to 5%; the rest being UU-diglycerides. So its content of UU-diglycerides is very high. The glyceride mixture can be obtained by an enzymic conversion of glycerol with an oil high in unsaturated fatty acid residues. Nothing is disclosed about fats having a diglyceride-component with .gtoreq.70 wt % SU-diglyceride, which simultaneously contains another component, that decreases the melting point of high melting diglyceride SU.
According to EP 425 958 oil-in-water-in oil emulsions are obtained having on total fat 10-100% of a diglyceride with a melting point below 20.degree. C.
In EP 171 112 edible fat compositions are disclosed that contain 5-30 wt % diglycerides. In the mixtures specific ratios between diglycerides and monoglycerides must be fulfilled, while the level of saturated fatty acids with 16-22 C-atoms in the diglycerides is kept below 45 wt %. According to the specification, the diglycerides have a profound influence on the crystallisation behaviour of fats and have a beneficial effect on the spreadability of hard fats. The diglycerides, therefore, are not used in order to achieve a structuring of the fats; for this purpose quite a high amount of hardened fats are present in the fat blends (according to all examples). As a result of the above the SAFA-level of the total fat blend is still quite high. Moreover, the presence of high melting diglycerides, such as StO or PO, i.e. with a melting point above 40.degree. C., particularly when present in high amounts, will cause problems with the oral response.